Kept Falling in Love
by Thenightrises
Summary: Drabble. Warnings: Self Harm, implied Drarry, Suicidal Ideation, Starvation. Based on a video I linked to in review. I'd recommend reading the fic first because it spoils it. I do not own that video.


Kept falling in love

I step out of the castle, and let the crisp, cool air fill my lungs. The night was young, only a bit past curfew, but I was alone. Well, not completely alone. I had my Firebolt, but that's all. I mount the broom, and let the wind push my hair back as I fly. I feel the rush of adrenaline, and the feeling of pure exhilaration. I do a few laps, and head over to the astronomy tower, out of sight. I fly to the top to see Malfoy sitting on the edge, face buried in his hands, clearly distraught. He sits perched on the edge, as if not caring if he falls.

"Malfoy?" I find myself calling out. Bad idea. He falls forward startled, and running on pure instinct, I dive down to catch him.

"You should have let me fall." He grumbles.

"Hey! I just saved your life!" I reply, feeling angry.

"What if I didn't want you to? What if I wanted to die?" He responds.

"W-what?" I ask, growing more confused by the second.

"What does it take it get this through your head? I want to die Potter!" He answers.

"Why?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for sounding so dense.

"J-Just let me down P-Potter" He tries to demand, but his voice cracks, and betrays him.

"Not until you tell me!" I insist.

"Fine! All I wanted was a normal life, which, of course I can't have," Draco pauses. "I-I don't want to be a killer!"

"Killer? You're a lot of things, but not a killer." I say.

"I'm not one yet, but I will be soon." He answers, staring at the ground below.

"Who would you ever kill?" I press.

"Dumbledore." Draco mumbles.

I dive straight down, and nearly hit the grass head first, but I halt just in time. Still carrying Draco bridal style, I hop off my hovering broom.

"I can walk you know." Draco states, but doesn't sound all that annoyed, just tired.

I shrug slightly, choosing to ignore his quip.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco asks.

"To Gryffindor dorms," I reply, "and you aren't in much of a situation to argue, so don't."

Draco groans, "But why?"

I'm able to save myself from answering, by whispering the password to the fat lady. I enter quietly, and walk up the stairs to the boys dorms. Quietly, I sneak in. I lay Draco down on my bed, and pull one of the extra blankets down in attempts to make the floor comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Draco asks.

"Trying to sleep" I mutter, but I can't find it in myself to be annoyed.

"On the floor?" Draco asks, bemused.

"Would you rather sleep on the floor instead?" I ask.

I don't receive an answer, just shuffling, which I assume is him getting comfortable enough to sleep, but when I glance over at him, he's shifted to the right, as if to make room for me.

"Er- Malfoy?" I ask confusedly.

He doesn't move, and appears asleep, so I crawl into the bed, careful to stick to my side. I replay the events of the night; me saving him, his task to kill Dumbledore, and so much more. But slowly I find myself falling into the dark embrace of sleep.

Light fills the room, and I resist the urge to bury myself in the blankets, because right now; Malfoy needs me. I turn to look at him, and he seems to still be asleep. The dorms are clear of everybody else,aside from Ron, considering it's 11 o'clock on a Saturday. Ron tends to sleep in for practically forever, or at least that's what it feels like. Hermione complains about it constantly, and she'd probably complain to Ron if he was ever up when I'm not. I pull myself up, and shake Draco awake. Draco groans, "Too tired." He mutters, and props himself up against the wall. "It's Saturday, you got to sleep, but now we're going to the headmaster." I reply, and offer him a hand. He takes it, and pulls himself up. "Let's go." I take his wrist to pull him out and keep him close to me, given Gryffindor's view of him, and Slytherins in general. He winces at the contact, and pulls his wrist away. I swallow a sharp lump, "Show me your wrist." I demand, staring him down sharply. He stares at the ground for a moment, and reveals his left arm with with a flick of his hand. I stare at the forearm, a Dark Mark with the marks of finger nails dragged up its length. I nod, and gently pull his robe sleeve back down. I hesitate for a moment, grab his hand, hoping it doesn't come off as more than mandatory, given his state. He doesn't really react, and I take a step out of the Gryffindor dorms. Heads turn at the sight, and frankly, I can't blame them. I can't see Hermione, so she's probably at the Great Hall, eating breakfast. I open the painting up, and hold it open for him. It feels natural, in a way, holding his hand. 'But he's still Malfoy.' I chide myself mentally. A few moments later, we arrive at the head-master's office. "Lemon drops." I tell the gargoyles. They move apart, and I pull Malfoy thru. I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear Dumbledore's voice call out. I enter with Malfoy, and awkwardly drop his hand. We sit down on the velvet chairs across from his desk.

"Good morning Head Master." I greet.

He gives a smile, "Good morning to the two of you as well. Might I ask why you are here?"

I look over to Malfoy, but he looks as his he'll bolt to the door, given a second.

"Mal-Draco has been tasked to kill you." I break to him. I feel Draco stiffen next to me.

"I know." Dumbledore replies.

"What?!" The blonde screeches.

"I knew that you'd been tasked to kill me."

"How?" Malfoy looks up at the older man.

"Severus." Dumbledore replied, "But I have a question for you."

"Ask away." I speak for Malfoy.

"How did you find out Harry?" Dumbledores asks calmly.

"Mal-Draco tried to kill himself, I guess. But I saved him." I reply.

Dumbledore nods, "Harry, I have a task for you."

"Anything sir." I reply, truly meaning it.

"I need you to keep an eye on Draco. He can stay in Gryffindor with you, as I fear he isn't safe in Slytherin now." He pauses, "And make sure he doesn't hurt himself." His eyes twinkle, "Madame Pomfrey is always able to help with anything: Calming droughts, sleeping droughts, etcetera."

I nod, and turn to Malfoy. He's visibly shaking, and I'm unsure what to do.

"Is that all?" I asks.

He nods, and motions to the door. I look to Malfoy and he stands up. I follow in suite, and we walk out of the office.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"No." He replies, head held high.

"When did you eat last?"

"Why do you care?" He spits.

"I don't." I lie, "I have a job."

"I had an apple yesterday." He answers, still keeping his cool façade.

"And before that?" I press.

"I can't remember." He admits.

"You're eating something then." I look up at him, "And you'll take of your Glamour." I chide. He nods, and we walk to the great hall. He drifts towards Slytherin, and I steer him to Gryffindor. I sit down, dragging him with me. I look up at Hermione,

"Good morning." I smile, and take an orange for myself. I fix a relatively large plate for Malfoy, and set it in front of him.

"Good morning Harry." She beams at me, but her smile falters as she looks at Malfoy. "Is there a reason Malfoy is eating with us?" She asks. Malfoy stabs his food.

"Headmaster gave me a task." I reply. She nods, but gives me a look saying that she'll want answers. I notice Malfoy eating a bit from his plate, and give him a nod of approval. Once he's done, and I'm satisfied that he's eaten enough, I take his hands and begin pulling him to the dorms. We arrive quickly, Malfoy scowling at anyone that gives him the slightest of a glance. Entering the surprisingly empty dorms, where not even Ron lied asleep upon his bed.

"Can you take your glamour off?" I ask. He shakes his head

"No." He replies.

"Would you rather me take it off?" I ask. He hesitates,

"No." I give him a nod of reassurance. He pulls his wand out, and for a split second I think he's going to attack. He mutters the counter spell, and his Glamour falls. Bags appear under his eyes, and bruises line his skin. His skin seems to be stretched over his frail frame, making it looked thinner, and him look even paler. He fidgets under my glance, and I snap back into bitter reality. I nod once more.

"What now?" He asks.

"Get some rest. You obviously need it, given your state." I say. To my suprise, he doesn't argue. He lays down on the bed, and pulls the duvet up. I hear his breathing slow down, and I watch him. I hear a knock at the door,

"Harry?" I hear Ron's voice ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" I hear Ron's voice ask.

"I'm in here." I say, hopefully loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to wake Malfoy. He enters the room, and his eyes go wide.

"I can explain." I tell him.

"Why is Malfoy here?!" Ron asks, an edge of panic in his voice.

"Give me a second. Go get Hermione and meet me back here, alright?" I ask. Ron gives a hesitant nod, then exits the room. I decide to wake Malfoy up, and lean over my bed. I take his shoulders in my hand and shake him awake. He rubs his eyes open,

"What do you want Potter?" He asks.

"My friends are coming." I drop the bomb.

"And that pertains to me how?" He asks.

"Ron saw you. I owe them an explanation. Can I trust you to mind yourself and not hurt them?" I ask. He nods, sneering slightly. He stands up and adjusts his clothes. He recasts his Glamour, and sits down on the edge of my bed. I sit next to him just as Hermione and Ron enter.

"Hello Harry." She greets. I smile,

"Hi Hermione." I reply.

"Can we get some answers?" Ron asks,breaking the relaxed atmosphere.

"What are your questions?"

"Why was Malfoy in your bed?" Ron asks.

"Dumbledore had given he a task. I need to care for him and keep him from killing Dumbledore." I feel Draco stiffen beside me.

"What?!" Both Ron and Hermione say.

"I-Is he a death eater?" Asks Hermione. I look to Malfoy, eyes telling him to answer. Draco pulls up his sleeve and both Ron and Hermione gasp. I don't know what to think. I knew, but I had no clue what to say. How do you respond to that?

"Why'd you agree to the task?" Ron asks. Hermione gives him a look, well aware of my feeling towards the blond Slytherin. I feel confused on how to react. I admire him, but loathe him all the same.

"I don't know." I lie. Ron and Hermione nod,

The rest of the year went relatively normally. Harry slept on the floor and Draco on the bed. They'd switch out. Harry made sure he was fine, no longer out of obligation, but of concern. The tasks deadline approached rapidly.

"He's going to kill me." Draco said one day.

"That's why we're going to kill him." I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't work. Over the summer, they were separated. Draco was found by his parents, who for fear of their own lives turned him to The Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedevra." Voldermort casts onto Draco. Draco screams, and hits the floor with a thud. The last thought running through the young boy was of Harry's promise and lie of safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter won the war. He defeated Voldemort, and saved the wizarding world just as every expected. But no one expected him to be unhappy.

Harry looked through the graves at the cemetery at Godric's Hallow. He glimpsed at his parents but kept walking; he was looking for another one.

"He's going to kill me." Draco's voice echoed in his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had stopped crying long ago. Stopped feeling things too.

"We did it. We killed him." Harry said to the head stone.


End file.
